Geospatial information has recently seen increased use in commercial, industrial, scientific, military, and other applications. Generally speaking, geospatial information may mean data that describes geographic location and characteristics of natural or constructed features and boundaries on, above, or below the earth's surface. Geospatial information is commonly described in Keyhole Markup Language (KML). A KML file may include data specifying a set of features (place marks, images, polygons, three-dimensional models, textual descriptions, etc.), and configured to be read and displayed by a geobrowser. A geobrowser may include a software program configured to execute on a mobile or desktop computer or any other suitable electronic device that may read geospatial information (e.g., a KML file) and translate the geospatial information for two-dimensional or three-dimensional display on a monitor or other visual display device. An example of a commonly-used geobrowser is GOOGLE EARTH, developed by GOOGLE, INC.
A geobrowser may support dynamic display of geospatial information, wherein changes to geospatial information associated with a user's perception (e.g., present view in the geobrowser) may be dynamically loaded and displayed to a user. However, using conventional approaches, dynamic content generation may be undesirable due to high processing requirements, particularly for complex data sets and/or for a large number of users. Because KML does not support standard session parameters, KML-based geobrowsers track individual user sessions, thus adding to the computation requirements.